


Peaches

by lovestillaround



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Food Kink, Inspired by Call Me By Your Name, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:51:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestillaround/pseuds/lovestillaround
Summary: for the love, for laughter, I flew up to your armsis it a video?





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't watched "Call Me By Your Name" and don't mind spoilers to one scene from the film, have a look at the end notes to better understand what is going on in the story!  
> (also thanks for reading)

Sometimes it is just hard.

Life is hard in many different ways. It sounds pathetic as hell but Dan is pathetic. Not always, sometimes. He also doesn’t really think that his life is hard, not now. It was hard, it definitely was. Now his life seems more like a candy that is a bit bitter at the end. It is nothing terrible, it is just a difference in taste. Bitter is also good. And no, it isn’t a sex reference.

The problem is that no matter what Dan does, he always feels uneasy. He always thinks he can be better, do something more. Fuck, he could end the wars and the world hunger and he still would be unsatisfied. He bets.

There are so many different ideas in his mind. So many things in his head but nothing makes it to the surface, nothing becomes physical. Everything seems so important and yet it all doesn’t exist.

“Come on, Dan. Let’s film something,” Phil says and they do it and when it’s done, Dan thinks it will be a great video. People are gonna love it. Or maybe not. (Because there is always this insecurity in him, like walking on ice.)

It is kind of strange that Dan compares his life to walking on ice when he feels more like an elephant that got trapped in a swamp. And yes, he knows that it would be rather impossible in natural circumstances but it is a nice addition to his whole shrek thing.

How does Phil do it? (This is a question Dan asks himself very often, on various occasions.)

How is it that Phil can think of one thing and just do it and be happy and not overthink?

“Phil, how do you do it?”

“What?”

Phil is eating a nectarine and the juice drips from his chin onto the kitchen table.

“You are so productive.”

Phil laughs and looks at Dan, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. That’s disgusting. Then he’s going to come to Dan and cuddle him being all sticky. Dan bets that’s exactly what’s going to happen later.

“Well, I guess I just do things,” Phil says, putting the gnawed fruit onto the table. That’s disgusting, too.

Dan rolls his eyes.

“Yeah, but how? For me, you know, that’s incredible.”

Phil gets up from the chair and wipes his hands on his pants.

“You just do the thing. That’s simple, Dan.”

“Yes, but before you do the thing you need to know what the thing is.”

Phil comes up to him and Dan backs up on his chair but he’s too lazy to get up and get out of reach of his dirty hands.

“Oh, so that’s the problem.”

“You know that this is the problem.”

Phil grabs Dan’s face and squeezes his cheeks.

“No! That’s disgusting!” Dan yells and tries to grab Phil’s wrist.

“What?” Phil laughs but lets Dan get away.

“Your hands are sticky! That’s awful.”

Dan’s voice is high and loud and oh god, everybody cares about Phil’s ears but nobody thinks about his. Dan’s going to be deaf in his forties, he bets.

“Hey, we can make it sexy.”

Phil’s voice gets low and Dan hates him for it.

“You need to take a step back, Phil,” Dan says, pushing him off a little. “No sexy times until you had a shower.”

“I was thinking about something.”

Phil turns around to grab another nectarine. He tosses it a couple of times before his gaze returns to Dan and he smirks with this fucking smirk that could have Dan on his knees within seconds if Phil would ask.

“About what?” Dan mumbles and then realisation washes over him as if he was standing at the bottom of the Niagara Falls. It would be deadly probably but it would be good. Dan wants death right now.

“We’re not doing that.”

“You like Timothée Chalamet.”

“I like his acting, yes.”

“Oh, his acting was good. Very good. Very sensual.”

They stare at each other for a moment, like two wild animals. Phil still holds the nectarine in his hand, like a weapon.

“Stop it, right now.”

Dan’s voice shows confidence and he tries to be convincing but Phil is distracting. He comes closer and stands right beside Dan. His fingers caress the skin between Dan’s collarbone and his neck.

Dan doesn’t say that his palms are sticky this time, he doesn’t oppose, he doesn’t move even slightly. It is completely unreasonable because everything could be different right now, if only Dan would ask for it. Phil could wash his hands and then come back and kiss Dan, like always. He would approach him with this confidence in his eyes, his steps would be quick as if he couldn’t wait to be near him. He would cup Dan’s face in his hands and his mouth would be on Dan’s mouth and it would feel like always, hot but familiar. It would spread warmth in between his legs but also in his chest.

Dan doesn’t ask, so all they have is this moment.

It seems more like a game than anything else. They are never like this, or at least very seldom. It is as if they were pretending that they don’t know each other at all. Phil acts as if he was too insecure to touch Dan without hesitation. His fingers on Dan’s neck are gentle and the touch is so slight that it tickles but Dan doesn’t move away because he doesn’t want this moment to stop. He doesn’t understand why, he never understands. Phil is a man of action and he seems to always know what to do. Not only when it comes to sex, he just always knows what the best thing is.

“Don’t lie to me, Dan. I know you found it good. I know you’re up for that.”

Dan feels a shiver crawling down his spine and he hates himself for it. Well, he hates himself for many different reasons. He is such a sucker for Phil, for his voice and touch, for his general presence. It isn’t anything bad maybe because Phil would never use him or do anything without his consent but the thing is that Dan would do anything for him, eagerly. Anything, just anything.

“I’m not gonna masturbate with a fucking nectarine.”

His voice is strong and loud enough, just how it should be, but he doesn’t look at Phil. It’s because he doesn’t want to, he needs to show him that he isn’t bothered at all. It is a game and he’s not going to lose.

“Who said you’re gonna?”

“I’m not letting you jerk me off with a fucking nectarine.”

“I didn’t think about that.”

Phil’s fingers are still on Dan’s neck but Dan is stronger than this. They don’t really fight for domination, they don’t really fight at all, they just play – but it still seems important for some reason to not move away. Dan doesn’t do it to show Phil that he can win, he just wants to prove to himself that he has control over his actions, that he knows what he’s doing, that he can make a decision and stick to it, even if this is such a silly thing.

“I mean, I did think about that. But it wasn’t my plan for today,” Phil continues and his voice sounds like hundreds of bees. Or maybe this is his presence, Dan doesn’t know. It kind of aches and buzzes in his head.

“Oh, you have plans for today? I don’t. And it doesn’t mean that I’m gonna have any. Because I’m not gonna. Not with you.”

“Babe, you’re trying too hard to convince me you don’t want it. I know your games, Howell.”

Only Phil can say something so banal and still make Dan’s knees all wobbly.

“Shut up.”

Phil’s fingers are suddenly gone and Dan takes a deep breath. It feels like a small success and only a small release. Phil is still here and Dan’s mind is still foggy. He doesn’t know what he should do, suddenly so lost in his thoughts and in the reality as well.

Phil is somehow distant and near at the same time. He is physically close but they don’t touch. Dan won’t make the first move even though he craves it right now, he craves Phil’s lips on his, his body pressed to him but his silly thoughts won’t let him do it. Dan is stubborn and silly. He wishes he could just relax and forget about everything, concentrate on Phil and his presence, but he can’t. He isn’t good at doing things, he is good at thinking. Now he doesn’t know what to do.

They have a psychic connection with each other though, of course they have. And Phil is a little shit who will torment Dan as often and as much as he can. He brings his mouth close to Dan’s ear without touching it and Dan shivers as warm air makes contact with his skin. Does Phil know him? The answer is obviously yes, but does he know him entirely? Does he know that Dan needs distraction right now? Does he always know what Dan needs?

He would ask the question but then Phil licks his ear and Dan almost jumps in surprise. It is a quick lick and immediately after that Phil’s teeth grab his earlobe. Dan can’t help it, he needs to move his head away, just a little bit. Phil lets him do that and he takes a small step back either.

“Just think about it. Sweet juice on my groin.”

“No!”

This time Dan turns around and looks at Phil who starts to laugh. Dan doesn’t know how Phil always finds a way to make him turned on but also incredibly disturbed at the same time. He can’t believe what this little fucker is doing to him. He also can’t believe that something so disgusting really turns him on. (He won’t admit it. He will never admit it.)

Dan moves away and it means that he has lost but it doesn’t matter. It is just a game.

Phil sits at the table and Dan takes out vegetables from the fridge to make a salad for them. That was the plan before Dan got lost in his thoughts and before Phil decided to distract him. So he washes the lettuce, dries it with a towel, tears it and puts it into a bowl. Life is good. Life is good because it is about small things. It is about holding green leaves in his hands and about the sound that they make when he squishes them.

“Would you eat it?”

Dan turns away to look at Phil. He holds the nectarine in front of his eyes, turning it around in his hand and staring at it. He looks like a fucking Socrates asking about the sense of the existence.

“I would.”

Something in his tone of voice must attract Phil’s attention, something soft or natural, maybe the lack of hesitation. When Phil looks at him, there is this fondness in his eyes that flows out and fills up the room. Something about it makes Dan feel as if he was a teenager.

“Is that a fucking challenge?” he asks. His voice is not as sharp as usual but the question is still honest.

Phil smiles and somehow his expression turns even more gentle.

“No, it isn’t,” he says. His voice is quiet and it sounds a bit like ‘you are so crazy about me that it’s overwhelming’ or maybe what he means is only that Dan is a silly boy.

He comes up to Dan and kisses him, long and with passion, his hands on Dan’s hips feel like home or like safety. The grip is strong and Dan can feel every single finger digging into his flesh. Phil’s hands are like anchors holding him in place and even when Phil lets go of him, everything is okay. It is okay because Phil’s eyes are calming and his smile is soft and gentle.

They move upstairs but before they do it, Phil grabs a nectarine.

Dan still can’t believe sometimes that he has this man for himself. This sudden realisation strikes him in moments like these, when they do something new and when Phil guides him through it. It is as if he would possess all the possible knowledge about the world and Dan wants to ask him about it but then Phil kisses him again. Maybe it isn’t that important.

More important is that they definitely should not be doing this on their bed. The juice drops onto the bedsheets as Phil tears the fruit open, so he tells Dan to lay down and soon it is Dan’s chest that is covered in it. At least they’re both naked and their clothes won’t be ruined. Dan’s sacrifice doesn’t help much, the liquid is constantly dripping down his sides even though Phil tries to lick it away. He isn’t really successful at it and he laughs as the wet stains on the sheets are getting bigger and bigger.

“I’m gonna kill you,” Dan says but his voice is soft and Phil leans over to kiss him again. Dan’s chest is sticky and he cringes as Phil’s hand touches him but Phil doesn’t seem to care.

Dan can’t decide if he enjoys it or not, a part of him is filled with excitement and another part wonders if this is worth it. But then Phil is finally done with his job, he throws the core onto the floor and puts the rest of the nectarine in Dan’s hand.

“Touch me.”

Somehow it doesn’t matter anymore that everything around them is going to be dirty. Dan doesn’t care. What they do is kind of disgusting but Dan has a chance to give Phil pleasure and he is overwhelmed by it. Phil leans back on the cushions and watches him, waiting in complete peace. Maybe moments like these are everything Dan ever needs.

He doesn’t want to think about it now because he finally starts to feel relaxed and confident. He looks at the fruit in his hand when an idea comes to his mind. He brings the nectarine closer to his mouth and licks it. Slowly, with little licks. He encircles the rim and then sticks his tongue into the hole. At the same time he turns his head to the side, so that Phil can see how his tongue is sliding in and out.

“Dan.”

It is all he ever needed, this look on Phil’s face. Dan is wanted and loved and he couldn’t dream of anything better. He takes the fruit out of his mouth and smiles. This is his peace on Earth, right here.

When he settles between Phil’s legs, he decides to be teasing. He decides to take a sweet revenge on him and cover his body with the sticky liquid as much as he can but Phil isn’t even bothered. He enjoys it. He enjoys every part of it, Dan can tell from the noises that he makes, from the way he moves, from the way he’s touching Dan’s hair and from the way he’s looking at him.

Dan also enjoys giving it to him. His life is sweet and bitter and yes, this time it is a sex reference.

It doesn’t stop Dan from complaining that everything is dirty when they are done and that Phil is going to wash their bedsheets because it was his idea. Phil still doesn’t seem to really care.

He speaks up only when Dan decides to get up and take a shower.

“It wasn’t even a nectarine.”

Dan stops in the middle of the room. Staying there naked in front of Phil gives him a tingle of emotions, even now.

“It wasn’t?” he asks putting his hands on his hips.

“No, it was a peach.”

It isn’t likely for the conversation to continue but Dan can’t take his eyes off Phil. He looks like a statue of an ancient god, motionless, pale and beautiful. If only Dan had skills, he would sculpt him. His figure deserves to be preserved forever. Luckily, Phil is all his and Dan can admire him any time he wants.

It doesn’t change the fact that Phil's greatest hobby is to annoy Dan. He’s about to touch the doorknob when he hears Phil’s voice again.

“We’re buying peaches next time.”

“Phil!”

He looks Phil dead in the eyes and then starts to search for anything in the near distance that he could throw at him.

**Author's Note:**

> In the film there is one scene in which Elio masturbates with a peach and then Oliver tries to eat it (with Elio's come in it).
> 
> As summary I used lyrics from "Visions of Gideon" by Sufjan Stevens.


End file.
